AU Guardian of The Hunt
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: It is another guardian story that will be like others, but different. AU. PERTEMIS
1. How It Happened

_**-Ψ-**_

_**-How It Happened-**_

Pain and Betrayal. Unimaginable pain and betrayal filled Percy's heart as he ran through the woods. He didn't look back once. Sure, he didn't know where he was going, but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. Percy weaved in and out through the trees that you were bound to find in such a vast wilderness.

As luck would have it, though, just as Percy began to speed up, he tripped over the thick roots of a huge oak tree. He fell and slid, and because the hill was downhill, he tumbled down the hill and ended up laying a about 50 yards in front of a lake. He proceeded to stand, brushing off his pants. "Styx." He mumbled, causing thunder to rumble overhead.

The forest he was in was filled with trees bigger than the lava wall back at Camp Half Blood. The canopy overhead let in little sunlight, giving the forest an eerie darkness, even though it was only 7 AM. Percy began his walk to the lake, to heal up. What? You didn't honestly think he would not have encountered a single monster, did you? Don't you worry, though. Percy was so mad and angry, nothing could stop him.

About 40 yards to the lake, a rustling in the bushes caught Percy's eye. This wasn't some movie, where it would just be a squirrel in the bush, the thing that came out almost made Percy want to run. It was his friend Kelli, from Percy's 8th grade school year-which was pretty muc non-existent, because he got expelled on the first day, and his trip to Tartarus.

"Move over, Kelli, I am in no mood for games." He said, his voice filled with so much bitterness that Kelli actually flinched.

"Oh my gods, You think I'm going to pass this up? I need to ,like, totally get revenge for what you did to me in Tartarus." She replied in her usual annoying mall girl voice.

Percy scowled. "Fine." He drew Riptide.

Not missing a beat, Percy kicked dirt from the floor and into Kelli's eyes, blinding her. He then rotated 360 degrees before decapitating her. She exploded into dust, leaving behind a dagger. Percy's eyes widened at the sight of the dagger.

It was Annab-_her_ dagger. He picked it up, examining it. Kelli must have obtained it during her trip to Tartarus. He kept it, as a momento of something that was long gone; his love for Annabeth.

By the time Percy actually reached the lake, it was churning as if it was being boiled. Not know to Percy, it was simply the aura of power that he was displaying at the moment that was causing the sea to react. The aura of pain, betrayal, and bitterness; depressing, yes, but powerful as well. As Percy dissolved into the water, he also dissolved into the bitter past.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nothing was right since the new snob- I mean- camper to camp. His name was Anthony Barnes. In fact, Percy was the one that helped him get to camp. He was trailed by nothing much, just the usual hellhound or two. Not too much of a challenge for Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. _

_5 minutes into camp, and he was claimed by Zeus. When Annabeth congratulated him, he said,"Wow, first I defeat the hellhounds, and now, I am talking to the prettiest girl in camp." What the heck? I did that! Percy thought, but he let it go this time. That's when it got worse._

_Somehow, the whole camp slowly started accusing Percy of absurd things. Grover was convinced that Percy ''somehow" _ _managed to break his favorite set of reed pipes; the one his daddy goat carved cut out for him,and that he was no longer talking to him . There goes one friend. Katie Gardener thought that Percy said that Demeter was "weak" and "useless" with her children as living proof and then screamed how she hated him . There goes another friend. The same pattern continued for a month, and Percy was left with only(surprisingly) Clarisse and Chris, along with Annabeth, of course._

_Then she, too, left. Percy looked to make sure he still had the ring for Annabeth. They were going on a date on the beach, where he would propose, with the reluctant blessing of Athena. As he got there, he saw Anthony in a tight embrace with some blonde girl._

"_When are you going to tell him that you want to break up?" He asked._

_The girl shrugged. "I-I can't. As much as I want to, we've been through to too much for me to do that. We should keep meeting in private, like now." The girl, who Percy recognized as Annabeth, said._

"_NO NEED!" Percy screamed. He threw the ring on the sand. "I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU, BECAUSE YOU DID TO ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed._

_Annabeth began to cry. "Please Percy, it's not what it looks like." She said._

_Percy shook his head, punched Anthony in the face, and simply left camp._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Percy came out of the lake, crying a bit. After he continued a bit, he saw the he saw the hazy skyline out of the canopy. The forest, stopped in Queens. Percy hopped in the taxi and took a taxi to his mom's apartment. When he got there, something was wrong. He was mortal paramedics and the police. Then, he looked at the apartment. It was on fire!

Ignoring the paramedics, he rushed up the fire escape and into Sally's apartment. His mom and Paul were on the floor, dying. He ran to his mom.

"Mom." He whispered.

Sally opened her eyes. "It's too late. My time has come. I just wanted to let you know, I am proud of you and love you my baby boy. Do not grieve over my death. I lo-"

She died mid-sentence, with a smile on her face.

Percy cried on his mother's shoulder. The roof began to collapse. Just as it was about to, a flash appeared and took the trio away….

**So what do you think? Review down below, and I'll update tomorrow.**


	2. What Now?

_LAST TIME_

_Percy came out of the lake, crying a bit. After he continued a bit, he saw the he saw the hazy skyline out of the canopy. The forest, stopped in Queens. Percy hopped in the taxi and took a taxi to his mom's apartment. When he got there, something was wrong. He was mortal paramedics and the police. Then, he looked at the apartment. It was on fire!_

_Ignoring the paramedics, he rushed up the fire escape and into Sally's apartment. His mom and Paul were on the floor, dying. He ran to his mom._

_"Mom." He whispered._

_Sally opened her eyes. "It's too late. My time has come. I just wanted to let you know, I am proud of you and love you my baby boy. Do not grieve over my death. I lo-"_

_She died mid-sentence, with a smile on her face._

_Percy cried on his mother's shoulder. The roof began to collapse. Just as it was about to, a flash appeared and took the trio away…._

**-λ-**

**-What Now?-**

They appeared on a beach. West from where they were standing, you could see a cabin. A few miles behind, you could hear the roar of traffic as it streamed by. The sand near Percy's feet was littered with various seashells, and even the occasional blue taffy or jelly bean. Waves crashed on the rocks out in sea. Seagulls battled over small pieces of bread in the air. The ocean looked like the sky; a pale gray. This, this place, it felt like home. In other words, they were at Sally's favorite place in New York. They were at Montauk.

Percy ripped out Riptide and got ready to battle whatever immortal presence teleported him and his family away from the near death experience (well, at least for Percy). He blindly swung, but stopped mid-swing as he saw who it was. In her 20 year old form, with shoulder length brown hair and warm eyes, stood Hestia, Goddess of The Hearth.

He capped Riptide and immediately bowed. "Lady Hestia." He said respectfully.

She simply smirked. "No need for that, Perseus. As for your mother and father, I thought you might want to bury them in a place that holds memories of them. We will give them their final rites." Hestia said sadly.

Percy began to cry again. Hestia wrapped him in a comforting embrace as he wept on her shoulder. After what seemed like hours, Percy stopped. Together, Percy and Hestia buried Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis and gave them their last rites. After the burial was done, the waves seemed to grow larger, just to wash over the graves. Percy got up from his spot on the ground and bowed to Hestia.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia. Knowing that my mom and Paul were buried correctly and at Montauk gives me comfort every time I think about it." He said.

Hestia frowned. "Why do you bow to me, out of all of the gods?"

"I bow to you Lady Hestia, because you are my favorite Olympian. You protect hope when all seems lost, and even if everything is lost, the hearth remains. You represent hope and peace among the Olympians alongside Hera. You are the eldest daughter of Kronos. You keep Zees from doing some crazy stuff, and thus help mortals and demigods alike. You are the Last Olympian. You also made me feel better after Mom and Paul got killed. Thank you, Hestia." Percy said seriously.

Hestia was stunned at what Percy said. No one, demigod and mortal alike, had even bothered to PRAY to her, and now someone says that she is their favorite Olympian. Wow. It is almost like Zeus started being faithful to Hera, or that Demeter actually stopped talking about cereal! Hestia wrapped Percy in a warm embrace and even a few burning tears came out of her eyes.

"Thank you, Percy." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"I know it's not that exciting, but since you don't have a mom, I was wondering if you would want me to adopt you." Hestia said.

Percy got excited at this idea. Sure, he would need time to get used to it, but it was better than not having a motherly figure at all, right? "Of Course Lady Hestia." He said.

Hestia blessed and adopted him giving his sea green eyes a red layer around his iris. They would catch fire when he was mad.

"What will I be able to do?" Percy asked.

"You will be able to use fire powers, like your friend Leo, but yours will be more powerful, since I am an elder goddess. Along with that, you will gain natural immunity to fire. As a form of travel, you can turn yourself into fire, or fire travel to a desired location with practice. As I am the goddess of the hearth, you can summon home-cooked meals. The hearth also has the ability to heal, so if you ever get yourself or someone around you hurt, you can heal them with your powers. Any weapons or things like throwing knives or arrows for you bow can also be set on fire if you want. One of the lesser exciting powers is that you can turn into any kind of crane or donkey, since those are my sacred animals. Also, at any time, you will be able to appear out of the hearth at Olympus." Hestia explained.

"That is so cool!" Percy exclaimed looking excited at the idea of having as much as food as he wanted on the go.

Hestia nodded and smiled warmly at Percy earing an ear-splitting grin back. "Mother, I actually think I may be leaving. I promise to come visit sometime. Could you deliver this note to Chiron for me?" Percy asked.

Hestia nodded. She teleported away and gave Chiron the note. At lunch he read it aloud.

"_Dear Chiron,_

_It is with great regret that I inform you this. I can't stay anymore at Camp Half Blood. I have no friends and everyone thinks I'm weak, because of that prick Anthony. In fact, I swear on the River Styx that everything he said was a lie, and that I never tried to break Grover's reed pipes or Will's bow, I never called Demeter stupid and useless. It was ANTHONY. I don't know how he does it, but I am sure that my friends don't do it on purpose, because every time he talks to them, I can see that they don't believe him, but then their expressions get vacant and Anthony's eyes glow. So I forgive everyone. BUT ANNABETH! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT LOW LIFE SLUT! I FREAKING JUMP INTO TARTARUS JUST TO SAVE HER ASS AND WHEN WE FINALLY GET OUR CHANCE FOR A HAPPY EVER AFTER AND I SCREW UP THE COURAGE TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME SHE GOES AND CHEATS ON ME WITH THAT PRICK! I HOPE THEY ARE REAL HAPPY TOGETHER. I am sorry, and I'll miss you guys. Thanks to Chris and Clarisse, you never left me when things got worse. Thanks for being such great friends. Thank you once again to Chiron for being my teacher and mentor. _

_Your student,_

_Perseus Theseus Jackson_

_PS: If I ever find you, Anthony, I swear on the River Styx that you won't leave unharmed."_

**LINE BREAK- ON OLYMPUS AT THE SAME TIME**

A copy of the note was sent to Olympus, where Zeus read it aloud. Once it was done, the room was silent, as Olympus was sure it lost its best hero. Artemis was surprised. Not only did he put up with his friends leaving him, he also noticed something wrong with them. Then, she felt an ugly feeling when she thought about Annabeth Chase leaving Percy. She shook it off as sympathy for Percy. The most surprising part? That for once in Greek history, the WOMAN left the MAN. Then her thoughts drifted to Percy.

She knew he was different from other men when he took the sky for her willingly. Then, she heard her former lieutenant and best friend, Zoe Nightshade, say that she was happy that Percy carried Anaklusmos. Her most cold-hearted hunter, warming up to a boy? That just proved her point. Then, he jumped into Tartarus to save a maiden, who would later backstab him by cheating on him. She shook hear head. _Greek Heroes do have the worst luck_, she thought. He is so handsome, with the black hair and gree-GAH! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! Apollo waved his hand in front of her.

"Whooohooo! Earth to Arty! Look, its Zoe!" He said.

Artemis looked around and then hit him with an arrow. "Don't call me Arty again!" She screamed.

"Yeeesh. Sorry, it's just that you were completely zoning out during Dad's plan. I'll just tell you what it is. We are all going to Camp Half Blood and seeing Anthony, just to make sure no funny business is going on." Apollo said.

Artemis nodded, frowning. She highly doubted that Percy would do any of those things; his fatal flaw was LOYALTY, for Zeus' sake. She flashed to Camp Half Blood. Artemis was the 5th person to arrive. Chiron was calling all the campers to the amphitheater so that the gods could openly discuss Percy Jackson's disappearance.

"Does anyone know why Percy left Camp?" Zeus asked.

Katie stood up, enraged. "Why do you care, that boy, said that Demeter was weak and useless, with her children as living proof."

Will also stood. "He broke my favorite bow, and said I was a crappy healer."

Grover stood too. "He broke the set of reed pipes that my daddy goat carved out for me."

Now, Clarisse stood, "Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouths? Percy Jackson restored Demeter's honor. He has a pending sun chariot driving lesson with Apollo. Hell, he got you your searcher's license!" She growled, pointing at Grover. "Percy didn't do any of that crap. It was just Anthony trying to win you over. He's done it now, didn't you hear what Chiron said? Percy swore on the River Styx he didn't do any of that stuff before leaving camp, and he's still alive!"

Anthony stood with a slight smirk. "NO, Percy did that stuff, right guys?"

Everyone glowed with a white light, and that's what set Zeus off. "ANTHONY ALABASTER BARNES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He bellowed. Anthony turned paper white. "N-nothing."

Athena looked at Zeus. "Father, what do you mean?" She asked warily.

Zeus looked at the gods sadly. "He did something I only hoped my children would never learn. This power, is beyond powerful. With it you can do anything." He said. Athena gave a "go on" motion. "It has to do with manipulating the air around a person to show them something that is not real. A very powerful demigod could use this to great advantages, so thankfully, Anthony didn't do too much real damage."

Zeus waved his hand and everyone returned to normal. For a second, they just stood there realizing what they had done. Then, they burst into tears. Connor stood and choked Anthony. He then threw him on the floor while the whole camp attacked him. At least Percy said he forgave them.

**LINE BREAK- 3 YEARS AFTER ANYONE HAS SEEN PERCY**

It had been 3 years since anyone had seen Percy Jackson. Poseidon was in a major depression, his son, his flesh and blood, the pride of his life, was gone. Disappeared. IT had been three long years. Majority of the council thought he would just go on a little camping trip in the woods, destroy a bunch of monsters, and come back home. That was for the first year. After that, things got a teeny bit more complicated. A year passed, and Percy hadn't come back. Zeus ordered Hera to order the Amazons to look for Percy. Artemis and the hunters were to do the same, simply to make sure he was okay. 2 years passed, and Percy still wasn't back. The Amazon queen said that they saw him, but when they got close, he disappeared. Artemis didn't even have that much luck. They hadn't even gotten a glimpse of him. Artemis was furious that someone, especially a _male_, had managed to evade the hunt for so long. 3 years passed, and now all of the gods were looking for him. They stopped hating him enough to help look for him. They knew he was alive, though, because every time they would turn back from the place they were looking in, a tree would be carved out. It would say: I WILL ONLY BE FOUND WHEN I WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE! Then, it would be signed Percy with a trident in front of Percy and behind Jackson. This just got Artemis riled up even more. Percy was close enough to write the message, yet, she never got a glimpse of him. Little did they know, he would be found soon.

The hunters were battling a group of very powerful monsters, and losing. Artemis used whatever remaining energy she had into putting up a shield to protect the hunters and herself. There was no escape. It was over. Or so they thought. Just as things looked like the end, something wondrous happened. 5 carefully shot arrows landed in a line where the monsters were most and exploded. They didn't just blow up in fire, the arrow also released a giant noise shockwave, so powerful, it created cracks in the barrier Artemis put up. The remaining monsters were picked off one by one by black arrows that were on fire. The man firing them looked like a pro. In fact, his technique was flawless and rivaled those of Artemis herself (don't tell her that). Once the monsters were gone, Artemis took the shield down and almost passed out. The man ran towards her. "Everyone stand back." He instructed. The man put his hands on Artemis' forehead and stomach, and they glowed orange. In 30 seconds or so, the healing was done. He stood and bowed. "Sorry, Lady Artemis, I had to do that to heal you." The man said.

"Why do you sound familiar?" Thalia asked.

"Why Pinecone Face, you don't remember me?" The man said pulling down his hood. It was Perseus Jackson.

**AN: So what do you think? It is one of my biggest chapters ever written. 2.5k words, all today. Who knows, if you guys give a positive response, I might even give you guys another long chapter, TODAY. Yeah, that's right, aren't I awesome? Come on you know you want to say I'm awesome. Come on now. See, wasn't that awesome? Anyway, here are your cookies shaped like tridents: ѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰ. Aren't they good? I made them myself. Well, sorry for being weird, I guess, and now to finish the Author's note for this chapter, I will end by saying don't forget to review if you want the next chapter today.**

**-Riptide13245**


	3. The Offer

_LAST TIME_

_It had been 3 years since anyone had seen Percy Jackson. Poseidon was in a major depression, his son, his flesh and blood, the pride of his life, was gone. Disappeared. IT had been three long years. Majority of the council thought he would just go on a little camping trip in the woods, destroy a bunch of monsters, and come back home. That was for the first year. After that, things got a teeny bit more complicated. A year passed, and Percy hadn't come back. Zeus ordered Hera to order the Amazons to look for Percy. Artemis and the hunters were to do the same, simply to make sure he was okay. 2 years passed, and Percy still wasn't back. The Amazon queen said that they saw him, but when they got close, he disappeared. Artemis didn't even have that much luck. They hadn't even gotten a glimpse of him. Artemis was furious that someone, especially a male, had managed to evade the hunt for so long. 3 years passed, and now all of the gods were looking for him. They stopped hating him enough to help look for him. They knew he was alive, though, because every time they would turn back from the place they were looking in, a tree would be carved out. It would say: I WILL ONLY BE FOUND WHEN I WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE! Then, it would be signed Percy with a trident in front of Percy and behind Jackson. This just got Artemis riled up even more. Percy was close enough to write the message, yet, she never got a glimpse of him. Little did they know, he would be found soon._

_The hunters were battling a group of very powerful monsters, and losing. Artemis used whatever remaining energy she had into putting up a shield to protect the hunters and herself. There was no escape. It was over. Or so they thought. Just as things looked like the end, something wondrous happened. 5 carefully shot arrows landed in a line where the monsters were most and exploded. They didn't just blow up in fire, the arrow also released a giant noise shockwave, so powerful, it created cracks in the barrier Artemis put up. The remaining monsters were picked off one by one by black arrows that were on fire. The man firing them looked like a pro. In fact, his technique was flawless and rivaled those of Artemis herself (don't tell her that). Once the monsters were gone, Artemis took the shield down and almost passed out. The man ran towards her. "Everyone stand back." He instructed. The man put his hands on Artemis' forehead and stomach, and they glowed orange. In 30 seconds or so, the healing was done. He stood and bowed. "Sorry, Lady Artemis, I had to do that to heal you." The man said._

_"Why do you sound familiar?" Thalia asked._

_"Why Pinecone Face, you don't remember me?" The man said pulling down his hood. It was Perseus Jackson._

**-Ϟ-**

**-The Offer-**

Thalia began to cry and tackled Percy in a hug. She missed Percy so much over the years, it was like having a dagger poke your heart every second of every day. Now, she had her brother in every thing but blood back. Thalia pulled back from the hug with teary eyes, but wasted no time uppercutting Percy with an electrified fist. TO everyone's surprise, he didn't even flinch when he saw the fist coming towards him. He simply dodged it and put his hand on Thalia's shoulder. "Now now, pinecone face. I promise not to leave again, but that is not very smart. I spent every minute of the past few years training." He said before pulling Thalia into a hug.

Someone cleared their throat. "I hate to interrupt this moment, but I have to take Perseus to Olympus." Artemis said slightly awkwardly.

Thalia nodded and went to check on the wounded hunters. Artemis put her hand on Percy's shoulder, teleporting them to the throne room in Olympus. NO one was there, so Artemis shot a silver arrow into the sky, where it exploded. In a few moments, the gods flashed in. Once everyone was present, Zeus turned to Artemis. "Why did you have this meeting?" He asked.

She gestured to Percy who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the throne room. "Today the hunt found Perseus." She said, proceeding to tell the story of Percy's timely arrival. The entire council was silent for a full 2 minutes after what Artemis had said. The silence was broken by a teary sea god crushing Percy in a hug. "I know yiu are in pain Percy, but don't leave again. "Poseidon said.

Percy nodded. "I won't. "

Meanwhule, Athena was in deep thought. "Wait Perseus, how did you set the arrows on fire? And how did they have the shockwave effect Artemis described? " She asked.

Percy fidgeted a bit. "Well you see, this while time I kept in touch with my mom and Apollo. He taught me how to make the effect and one of my moms powers allowed me to st them on fire. " Percy explained.

"Wait, Hestia? Since when is she your mom?" Artemis asked.

Percy's eyes lit on fire. "When my mom died, Hestia helped me bury them and give them their final rites. Then she asked me if I would like to be her son, and I said yes. "

Poseidon got angry at this. "HOW DARE YOU ADOPT MY SON WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"Don't scream at her. "Percy said coldly to a now shocked Poseidon. "She has helped me through more than you will ever know."

Poseidon nodded, not wanting to get on his bad side. "So son, where have you been staying for the past few years?" He asked.

Percy stood there, pondering. "Well I guess I usually camp in the ultra comfortable tent Hestia gave me and the rest of the time I live with her in her palace." He replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Zeus asked him.

Percy shrugged. " I guess I will just continue my solo missions that Hestia gives me. "

Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would you like a challenge, Perseus? Something that you can't fight through, something you will be sworn to do." Zeus asked.

Percy made a go on motion with his hands.

"What I am trying to say is, will you be the Guardian of The Hunt?"

Cue the outrage. Artemis stood from her throne, her face bright red with anger. " FATHER THIS IS UNACCEBTABLE! HE IS LIKE THE VILE, GREEDY, SLEFISH, CHEATING MEN OUT THERE! AND WHAT ABOUT MY HUNTERS! THEY DEFINETLY WON'T ACCEPT A _MALE _IN THE HUNT!" Artemis screamed.

Zeus made a stop gesture with his hand. "Let us see, Artemis." He said, turning to Percy. "Do you accept Perseus? If you do, you will attain the Blessing of Olympus."

Percy nodded. "I , Perseus Theseus Jackson swear on the River Styx to protect Lady Artemis and her hunters if she accepts the oath." Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the oath. "Do you accept, Artemis?" Zeus said.

Artemis nodded; not that she had much of a choice, if she declined, she would look childish and prideful. "This may hurt a bit Perseues."Zeus warned. Percy was hit by a bunch of different lights and contorted in pain. It felt like nee bones were breaking out of his back. Once it was done, Percy noticed everyone looking behind him. He glanced back and saw snowy white wings.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Erm, well, council adjourned. " He said a bit too quickly. Once the gods flashed out, Artemis walked over to Percy. "We are camping in Maine. Don't be late. "She said before flashing away. Percy walked to the exit and jumped off Mt Olympus...,,


	4. The Hunters Meet Their Guardian

_LAST TIME_

_Zeus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Warlike a challenge, Perseus? Something that you can't fight through, something you will be sworn to do." Zeus asked._

_Percy made a go on motion with his hands._

_"What I am trying to say is, will you be the Guardian of The Hunt?"_

_Cue the outrage. Artemis stood from her throne, her face bright red with anger. "FATHER THIS IS UNACCEBTABLE! HE IS LIKE THE VILE, GREEDY, SLEFISH, CHEATING MEN OUT THERE! AND WHAT ABOUT MY HUNTERS! THEY DEFINETLY WON'T ACCEPT A __MALE __IN THE HUNT!" Artemis screamed._

_Zeus made a stop gesture with his hand. "Let us see, Artemis." He said, turning to Percy. "Do you accept Perseus? If you do, you will attain the Blessing of Olympus."_

_Percy nodded. "I, Perseus Theseus Jackson swear on the River Styx to protect Lady Artemis and her hunters if she accepts the oath." Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the oath. "Do you accept, Artemis?" Zeus said._

_Artemis nodded; not that she had much of a choice, if she declined, she would look childish and prideful. "This may hurt a bit Perseus. "Zeus warned. Percy was hit by a bunch of different lights and contorted in pain. It felt like nee bones were breaking out of his back. Once it was done, Percy noticed everyone looking behind him. He glanced back and saw snowy white wings._

_Zeus cleared his throat. "Erm, well, council adjourned." He said a bit too quickly. Once the gods flashed out, Artemis walked over to Percy. "We are camping in Maine. Don't be late. "She said before flashing away. Percy walked to the exit and jumped off Mt Olympus...,,_

**-ᴔ-**

**-The Hunters Meet Their Guardian-**

He spread his wings and glided through the air. Wow, he thought. Birds get to do this all the time. Percy then began accelerating really quickly. Even though Artemis gave him the state he knew she did that in an attempt to confuse Percy, because Maine is a reasonably large state. Luckily for him, as Guardian of The Hunt, he had an internal tracking system for Artemis and the hunt. They were actually camping in a forest 10 miles east of Augusta. Percy began flying faster and faster and then he heard a loud noise, being the seaweed brain he is, he didn't know that he just broke the sound barrier. As Percy neared the camp, he took in the sights of the forest.

The trees were a fair size; not huge, but not small either. There were colonies of birds and squirrels nestled in their comfort. Since it was fall, the leaves turned into amazing colors of orange, brown, and red, while they littered the forest floor. This place seemed so pristine, so _natural_. Percy could almost believe that no one had been in these forests since the native americans. The canopy provided enough shade for everything to not burn in the heat, and at the same time, give the sunlight needed for the plants and animals.

As Percy neared the camp, he saw an argument going on between Artemis and her hunters. He decided to hide in a tree and listen to what it was about.

"My lady, I understand that he is our guardian, but he's a _male_." A voice said from the crowd.

"Now, now, Phoebe. We are going to treat him like our slave. In fact, we shoukd probably give him a '"surprise" gift when he gets here. The fools probably hours away." Artemis replied, smirking.

"Awww, Artemis, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble.'' Percy said cheekily as he jumped off his tree and landed on the ground. Artemis face palmed.

"Girls, Percy here is our guardian." Artemis said.

They got a mixed response. Some of the hunters were OK with it , because Percy was the only acceptable male in Thalia and Zoe's minds. They also learned about how he defeated Kronos and then single-handedly destroyed Gaea. The others were mad. They were well aware that Percy was not like all other males, but their pride clouded their judgement. They couldn't have a _male_ in the hunt now, could they?

Thalia ran up to Percy and gave him a hug. "Missed me already, Kelp Head?" She said teasingly.

"You know it, Pinecone Face." Percy replied.

"Thalia, why don't you give Percy the tour?" Artemis asked.

Thalia nodded and looked at Percy. " Let's go, Kelp Head."

The hunter's camp was _HUGE_, but easy to understand. Where Percy entered, was the dining area. There was 2 tables. One of the tables is where they put food and the other was where everybody ate. It was like a buffet style dinner. Next was the armory. There was hundreds, if not thousands of arrows in a pile next to a grindstone. There was also 20 or so spare bows hung on the wall. It wasn't that big, about half of Poseidon's cabin at the most. Across from the armory, there was the middle of camp. There was nothing there, but Percy began to have an idea. Next to the armory, was the hunters' cabins. Thalia told Percy that the hunters only occupy one cabin, and that the other was in case there wasn't enough space.

Next to that, was the infirmary tent. It was as wide as 2 hunters' cabins. Inside there were 5 cots, with coffee tables next to them, However, on the coffee table there wasn't any coffee, there was healing supplies, like stimpaks and some different pastes, along with nectar and ambrosia, of course. To the right of that was the training grounds. Across from that, was Artemis' cabin. It was just like the one at camp, except 3x wider and taller. Finally, Thalia showed him a spot right next to Artemis' tent.

"This is where you will keep your tent. Do you want to borrow one, Percy" Thalia asked. Percy simply shook his head, pulling out a 1x1 piece of wood. Thalia laughed. "That's your tent?"

Percy glared at her. "Watch this."

Percy placed the wood on the ground and it began expanding. It kept unfolding and unfolding, until finally, the duo was looking at a tent the same size as, if not bigger than Artemis' tent. Percy smirked at Thalia's face. "You want to check out the inside?" Percy asked. Thalia shook her head.

"I think the hunters and Artemis should see this, too." Once the hunters and Artemis were there, too, Percy led them inside.

What she Thalia stopped her in her tracks. There was 2 FREAKING FLOORS AND A BASEMENT! IN A TENT! Percy laughed at her expression. " Well, on this floor is the living room/kitchen." Percy said leading them into the kitchen. "You see, my mom and Hephausteus made this for me. The shelves stock themselves what all kinds of food and the refrigerator does, too." Percy said. To demonstrate, he opened the fridge, pulled out a cherry coke and gave it to Thalia.

"You and the hunters are welcome to take whatever you want." Percy said.

They walked into the living room, next. " Well, you see, I kind of had Hephaestus hook me up with the coolest TV ever, and a bunch of gaming consoles." Percy said sheepishly, gesturing to the TV. It looked like any normal flat screen TV, but it curved at the edges. It sat on a huge glass desk, which was tinted black. He opened it, revealing a surround sound system, a PS4, XBOX 1, and a WII U.

Next stop, the basement. The room they walked into, looked like the rooms where you get food before going to the movies. There was glass rows, filled with candy and junk food. Across from it was a popcorn machine, and next to it, was the biggest ICEE machine Thalia ever saw and a giant soda machine. Heck, there were even bathrooms that looked like they were from the movies.

On to the next room. There was a huge movie theater screen, possibly 10x the size of the one upstairs. It was also hooked up to a surround sound system, except this one was huge. There were 40 or so reclining seats, all brown except a select few which were flamish red, bright yellow, and purple. Artemis looked at Percy questioningly. He shrugged.

"During the time I was "gone" Hestia, Apollo, and Hebe came to visit me a lot. We spent a lot of time watching movies down here, as I have every single movie ever made."

"That is SO COOL!" Thalia said and a few hunters began to voice their agreement.

He led them back up to the main floor. "And upstairs is where I sleep." Percy said.

Artemis nodded. "Well, I need to get back to training, but I think a few hunters may want to spend time here." She said with a note of jealousy in her voice.

"Alright, who wants to stay?" Percy asked.

Thalia raised her hand. Then 3 or 4 other hunters did too. "Okay." Percy said.

"First things first. My name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." He said.

"My names Diana!" A little girl, 4 or 5, said.

"Hello then, Diana." Percy sid.

The other hunters were somewhat hesitant to share their names, but Percy got them. Megan and Cristy.

"Well what do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" Thalia said and the hunters nodded in agreement.

"Which one?" Percy asked.

"Let's watch Brave!" Diana shouted.

Then, for the next 3 hours, they watched Brave. Just as they were leaving, a horn sounded.

"It's dinnertime! It's dinnertime!" Diana screame, still a bit hyper from all the sugar she consumed.

Percy, Thalia, Cristy, Megan, and Diana made their way over to the dining area. Just as they got there, Percy was glared at by most of the hunters. Phoebe got up and walked to Megan.

"Are you okay? What did that _boy_ make you do?" Phoebe asked murderously.

To everyone's surprise, she just laughed. Heck, even Artemis looked surprised. She's so cute when she looks surprised. Her eyes light up and her mouth just hangs open and- BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! SNAP OUT OF IT PERCY!

"He didn't make us do anything. It was_ so_ much fun. In fact, this is the most fun I've had since joing the hunt. First, we walked down the stairs and Percy tripped and fell all the way down. Then when we were getting food, Percy scared Thalia, who threw her popcorn at him-speaking of which- Diana is a little hyper from all of the ICEEs she drank. Then, we watched Brave- which is a movie about a maiden which is good with a bow- and on our way upstairs, Percy flew Diana there on his back. You should've come guys, it was awesome!" Megan said.

"Yeah! We should do that every weekend! Can we my lady? Please, Please, Please, Please!" Cristy said.

"If Perseus is fine with it, then yes."

Percy nodded.

The hunters were now looking a tiny bit bummed out at all of the fun that Percy and the hunters had. Even Artemis looked a bit bummed out!

"Perseus, are you going to make us dinner now, or what?" Artemis demanded.

Percy nodded and clapped his hands. On the table next to the one the hunters were at food appeared. There was a huge buffet of every kind of food you could imagine; pizza, sandwhiches, burgers, French fries, roast beef, ham, chicken, turkey, and so much more. There was also soda and juice. The hunters wolfed down their food. Next, was desert. Ice cream in every flavor you could imagine rose. Pies sat near them. Pretty much every desert possible was there. In the end, Artemis told her hunters to go to sleep.

Artemis herself went to sleep but woke up moments later, because she felt something moving in the camp. She quickly ran out with her dagger and saw Percy lying down in the grass a few feet away from camp with a cup of hot cocoa in his hand. He was looking at her favorite constellation; the huntress. He contently sipped his cup as he kept gazing at the sky.

"Would you like to join me, Lady Artemis?" He said, surprising her.

She nodded and sta down next to him. He summoned a cup of cocoa and gave it to her. He looked at her and said….

**I know, I know, I'm a bitch for giving you that cliffhanger, right? Well then, why don't you review to tell me that? Seriously, REVIEW, I need to know what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW Fine, here is a deal. If I get atleast 5 reviews, tomorrow I'll write a 10k chapter, instead of my usual 2k. I swear it on my honor. Remember the deal!**

**-Riptide13245**


End file.
